


Reading Fanfictions

by History_Makers



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Yullen, allen breaks down emotionally because of a fanfiction, allen has insomnia, i was finally able to upload this onto this site yay lets celebrate with cake and a party, kanda wakes up and sees allen on the computer, mentions of mugen, pillow vs computer, sleepy kanda, such gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Makers/pseuds/History_Makers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP getting really into a Fanfiction and staying up really late and yelling at the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP getting really into a Fanfiction and staying up really late and yelling at the screen. 
> 
> Person A: I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL THIS AUTHOR
> 
> Person B: IT’S JUST SO GOOD
> 
> Person A: HOW DO THEY JUST CAN’T AGHHHHHHHH
> 
> Person B: I KNOW RIGHT THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER
> 
> Person A: WHY DID SHE LEAVE HIMMMMMMMM
> 
> (They both just start whacking the screen with pillows and yelling at it).

Kanda walked through the kitchen, groggily. His blue-black hair stuck up in a few odd places, and he had a few dark bags under his eyes but that didn’t stop him from raiding the fridge. Sure, he would’ve brushed his long hair--especially his bangs since they seemed to be sticking up at random. There were lots of things in the fridge (unfortunately there wasn’t any soba). Instead of grabbing something to warm up, he closed the said fridge, grabbed a glazed donut (this was kind of shocking to him since he doesn’t really eat sweet things) and shoved it into his mouth. He hadn’t seen the Moyashi when he woke up. The Japanese male looked up at the clock which read: 12:36 AM. 

Where in the hell would the Moyashi be?

The bluenette let out a grunt as he shuffled through the hallway, into the living room to see the white haired male’s back to him. The computer screen’s brightness was all the way up, making Kanda let out a groan as if he was in pain. It took at least five minutes for Allen to fully turn around and look at Kanda who was now sending him a smaller glare than the one’s he normally sent people. Allen noticed his boyfriend was wearing mint-green pajama pants with a black t-shirt that said ‘’I’m anti-social’’ in bold, white letters--he almost died of giggling once he noticed his messy hair. Kanda chewed on the donut in his mouth as he walked over to the wide-awake twenty year-old who seemed a little too energetic at 12 in the freaking morning! When he got to the other male--who was now facing the computer’s screen again, he wrapped his arms around Allen’s shoulders and rested his chin atop the smaller male’s head. 

It took him a while to adjust to the screen’s brightness after sleeping in a dark room with lots of warm, fluffy blankets and pillows. Allen just went back to reading whatever was on the screen, happily, although his emotions seemed to change quicker than normal. Kanda continued observing his young boyfriend. He was pretty sure he was close to throwing the computer out of the nearest window, without a care in the world. Once the silver eyed male calmed down, Kanda released him, but stayed right behind the black office chair Allen was currently sitting in. He tried to read over the words on the screen, but was obviously too lazy to do it. He blinked a few times right when Allen began banging his head against the desk with a confused look on his face--it didn’t look good on him (that’s what he thinks).

Still waking up, Kanda cleared his throat before breaking their awkward silence, ‘’Moyashi, that’s not going to help in any type of way.’’

The said male halted, pressing his forehead against the golden colored desk. He huffed then turned to face the older male with tears in his eyes, he let out a whisper, ‘’I am going to kill this author...”

‘’Speak up please. I woke up moments ago,’’ Kanda grunted, rubbing his face as if to remove sleep from his face. He was still tired and would like to cuddle with a certain Moyashi of his, but that didn’t seem like it’d happen anytime soon.

‘’I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL THIS AUTHOR!’’ He said while pointing to the screen with his index finger. 

Kanda’s expression didn’t change. 

One.

Two.

Three.

‘’Move over Moyashi. Let me read it,’’ he replied, setting down the coffee mug that was in his hands seconds ago onto the desk, near a notebook. 

Allen got up from the chair to allow Kanda to sit down. The whitette sat down on the older male’s lap earning a grunt as he did so. He pressed his back against Kanda’s chest and watched as the bluenette quickly skimmed through the story. He leaned forward a bit in order to wrap his arms around his Moyashi. Once Kanda caught up to where Allen was, he stared at the screen with a blank expression. Kanda scrolled down and began reading more of the story along with Allen. He’d occasionally ask if he was finished or not. Luckily, the younger male was able to keep up with Kanda as he practically blazed through the damn story like a fucking wild fire. 

A single tear streamed down the older male’s face, which he covered with a hand. ‘’What did you do to me, Moyashi? It’s just so good…’’

‘’HOW DO THEY--JUST CAN’T!’’ Allen threw his hands up into the air, growling.

‘’I know, right? They are perfect for each other,’’ Kanda said, tightening his grip around the Moyashi to prevent himself from possibly breaking down, which he never planned on doing. AT ALL.

Within minutes, Allen turned into a sobbing wreck of emotions that he couldn’t control. Kanda just sat there, wondering how people could comfort each other--especially in this type of situation since he’d never been the social type of person. He truly was the anti-social type. He’d prefer to stay alone in certain things (most likely everything). Allen didn’t even know what to do anymore so what he did next made Kanda grab the pillow the white haired male was holding and throw it to the other side of the room. The younger male chased after it while Kanda grabbed his coffee and moved over to the entrance to the hallway, watching as his boyfriend took all his emotions out on the computer. 

‘’Just don’t throw anything sharp at it.’’

‘’Where’s Mugen?” Allen asked as he turned around, grinning insanely. 

Anyone could hear Allen’s sanity snap. Literally.

‘’I’m not telling you. Especially with the state you’re in over a Fanfiction,’’ he took a swig of his coffee. Bitter. Maybe some tea instead. He could drug the Moyashi or restrain him until he calmed down, but right now he was too lazy to do anything. 

‘’Then I’ll look for it myself,’’ Allen huffed as he stormed away, only to get caught by the collar of his shirt and dragged back into the living room. 

‘’I’ll tell you what. Let’s gang up on the computer,’’ Kanda groaned. He placed the mug of coffee off to the side, grabbed another pillow and gave it to the brit who groaned. 

‘’Where’s Mugen?” He asked again. Impatience laced in his voice. 

‘’It’s my sword and I’m not giving it to you so you can stab the most expensive computer we have,’’ he said while hitting Allen in the head with a slightly smaller pillow.

‘’WHY DID SHE LEAVE HIMMMM?” The younger male asked, crying once again. Even harder this time. 

‘’She’s stupid to be honest.’’

Allen buried his face into Kanda’s chest, soaking the black shirt he was wearing. After a few more minutes of crying, Allen went back to attacking the computer with the pillows Kanda had given him--even though he’d rather use Mugen. Kanda threw a pillow at the screen but that was all. He didn’t intend to throw anymore at it so he continued to sit back and watch the other beat the living shit out of the poor, defenseless, innocent computer. The bluenette kind of felt bad for the computer, luckily, it wasn’t a real thing. If it was it’d probably be dead within seconds of even starting a fight with Allen. When the said male was done he sat on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs. 

Is this even normal? Would this happen every morning at twelve? 

Kanda scooped up the still sobbing Allen, turned the computer which was probably fucked up in a few ways now, off and took his boyfriend to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost died laughing while typing this. This is literally how I react once I’m done reading a Fanfiction. C’:   
> Poor Kanda.~
> 
> Allen: I still want to shatter that useless computer with Mugen!
> 
> Kanda: No, you don’t, Moyashi. 
> 
> Allen: Want to bet I don’t?
> 
> Kanda: /Hits with Mugen’s hilt


End file.
